Oda a los neones
by Hojaverde
Summary: Harry no se siente demasiado cómodo en medio de una discoteca muggle, pero sentarse a observar ciertos efectos provocados por los neones... es otra cosa. Slash! HPDM


DISCLAIMER: Todo es de Rowling, menos el Soho, ese bar imaginario y su guapo camarero

N/A: POV Harry.

-----------------

**Oda a los neones**

**----------------**

Piensas que soy un cómodo. O que le echo tanta cara que ya es demasiado. Tu ceño fruncido y ese resoplido de tus labios me lo han dicho sin palabras, Y no te culpo, porque tienes razón; siempre hago lo mismo. En cuanto entramos en nuestro local preferido, con la habilidad de buscador que he heredado, me escurro entre la gente y atrapo al vuelo uno de los sofás vacíos. Para consolarte, te dices que tengo un pequeño problema de claustrofobia con las multitudes, o que me atemoriza que alguien reconozca mi cicatriz y acabe por convocar a mi alrededor un corro de fans aduladores del héroe del mundo mágico. Después de varias visitas al Soho londinense, los dos sabemos que no somos los únicos magos que nos escapamos en pos de un poco de la música, el alcohol y la diversión que ofrece el ambiente de los muggles. Y lo último que queremos tú y yo es un escándalo. Cuanto más lejos se mantenga Rita Skeeter de nosotros, tanto mejor nos irán las cosas.

Yo dejo que lo pienses, pero estás equivocado. El único motivo que me lleva a delegar en ti el trabajoso cometido de cruzar la pista hacia la barra, eres tú, Draco. Tú y esa obsesiva adoración que sienten por ti todos los neones.

Te siguen, se cuelan entre cuerpos anodinos y oscuros, entre los huecos que liberan sus brazos y sus piernas, las aberturas de sus dedos o las hebras de sus cabellos apagados; se unen en pos de su objetivo, se bifurcan después para rodear tus cuatro costados, ondulan y se estiran… Hasta que al final, en una dura pelea ganada al espacio, te atrapan en una caricia etérea y divina. Es entonces cuando resplandeces, en una sucesión de dorados, azules y grises que me dejan hipnotizado. Y ése es el primer momento en que agradezco estar sentado.

Afortunadamente, somos ya habituales en este lugar, y todos los que se vuelven para mirarte, saben que el ángel rubio de ojos grises ya tiene acompañante. El mismo moreno con el que llegas y te marchas cada noche. Tu pareja, tu amante. El pecho se me ensancha de orgullo al saberme el único con derecho a reclamarte, y a que tú lo reclames.

Desde aquí, aún puedo verte. Probablemente si no lo hiciese, no me costaría imaginar cada uno de tus movimientos. Los he observado demasiadas veces como para no aprenderlos. Y tu proceder es tan constante, tan elegante, que no admite la más mínima improvisación en su guión de gestos y ademanes. Me recuesto en el sillón y te miro embelesado, mientras llegas a un hueco libre de la barra y te inclinas sobre su superficie. Allí, los neones aún son más intensos, como si todos aquellos que te perseguían confluyesen en un círculo brillante que naciese para rodearte. Y te bañan en luz plateada, mientras tus ojos mimetizan sus tonalidades, cual gato al acecho del barman más cercano.

Mientras esperas, pasas tus dedos finos por tu pelo, bajo las luces casi blanco. La suavidad de las hebras te acaricia la piel y la siento en las propias yemas de mis dedos a medida que los deslizas desde la raíz a las puntas. Lentamente, deleitándose, muriendo en la tibieza de tu nuca. Ésa que imagino húmeda cuando la acaricio al llegar al orgasmo, con mi cuerpo aplastado por tu cuerpo. No puedo evitar resbalar mi lengua por el borde de mis labios. A los tuyos llega, sin embargo, el filtro de un cigarro.

No me gusta el tabaco, ni por extensión que a ti te dé por fumar cada vez que sales del mundo mágico. Siempre me respetas, y procuras hacerlo cuando yo voy al baño, o estamos al aire libre o tú te alejas por algo. Sin embargo, aunque nunca vaya a decírtelo, verte fumar se ha convertido en uno de mis mayores placeres secretos. Y cualquiera diría que tú pareces intuirlo, por la forma en que sacas el pitillo de la cajetilla, lo sitúas en la punta de tus labios y con un movimiento de muñeca, con efecto nada casual, le prendes fuego. Casi puedo jurar por Merlín que lo sabes, cuando das la calada, recoges el cigarro entre tus dedos y expulsas el humo por tu boca semiabierta a un ritmo endiabladamente relajado. Creo que el chico que espera también a tu lado acaba de mojar sus pantalones. El camarero, como si tus volutas le hubieran rodeado el cuello para atraerle, se acerca solícito a atenderte.

El primer día que le hablaste, yo estaba a tu lado. Aún no había descubierto el momento hedonista de espiarte desde lejos. Por el contrario, aquella vez, sólo recibí la hiel amarga de los celos. Él es atractivo, como todos los que sirven aquí, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de coquetear con alguien como tú. Estoy seguro de que no se imaginaba plan mejor para después de su salida de la barra. Y tú, Malfoy irresistible y de ánimo incitador, tampoco ibas a desaprovecharla. El juego de miraditas, sonrisas, caídas de ojos y lenguaje corporal provocador, me hirvió la sangre siempre predispuesta de león, y agarrándote por la cintura, decidí hacerle ver a ése que para moreno ya estaba yo. Por mucha sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico que tuviese. Yo le ganaba de largo en los ojos. El beso que te di delante de sus narices, fue el más apasionado que aquella barra vería jamás, por mucho que hiciesen los más jóvenes del lugar para superarlo.

Ahora sé que nunca buscaste nada más que regodearte en la seducción que tanto te gusta. ¿Qué sería de ese aire castigador tuyo sin unos cuantos rechazados? Kevin, el camarero, ya ha entendido su lugar en tu guión, y a fuerza de costumbre, ya sabe que cuando pidas las copas y le pagues, te girarás y vendrás hacia este sofá, donde yo te estoy esperando. Nunca puedo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa de ganador, cuando tomo mi bebida de tus manos. Últimamente, ya no se molesta en mirarme.

Pero, volvamos mi atención a ti. Mi atención y esa habilidad heredada de mi sexto año y mis labores de espionaje, persiguiéndote por todo el colegio; leer los labios. No te hace falta decir con palabras lo que deseas. Un _¿lo de siempre? _de Kevin y tu asentimiento, le llevan a colocar dos vasos y empezar a preparar tu Martini blanco seco y mi Cutty Sark solo y sin hielo. Cuando se vuelve para coger las botellas, el chico que te miraba con devoción a tu derecha, te pregunta la hora. Creo que no podría haber dicho nada más estúpido para entrarte. Pero yo le disculparía; dudo que tenga los veintiuno que exigen a la entrada, en la que habrá enseñado un carné falso. Le miras de reojo y sin molestarte en buscar tu reloj, le dices algo que no puedo leer porque estás de espaldas, y vislumbro desde aquí el furioso rubor de sus mejillas, que le impele a alejarse de ti cuanto antes. Kevin sonríe, mientras vierte el whisky en mi vaso. _"__Eres malvado, rubio__"_te dice. No quedo sin saber qué le contestas.

Ya has subido el pie. Llevo esperando este momento desde que llegaste a la barra. Hoy has tardado un poco más, cuando ya es el turno de tu Martini. Me gusta la línea que forma tu cuerpo justo ahora, con una pierna flexionada para apoyar tu zapato en el tubo metálico que rodea la base. Los pantalones se ciñen a tus nalgas mientras te inclinas ligeramente hacia delante, el fino jersey gris dibuja los músculos de tu espalda, en ligero movimiento porque estás apagando el cigarrillo agotado en el cenicero, tus hombros en esa pequeña descompensación, siguiendo sutiles el ritmo de la música, y tu pierna estirada, tensa, afianzándote en el suelo. Estoy pensando seriamente en levantarme, abrazar tu cintura y perder mis labios en tu nuca, cuando un fogonazo de luz de los focos, cambia el color azul metálico por un intenso dorado.

Brillas. No hay otra forma de describirte. Si tu piel ya se veía agraciada con la plata, no tengo palabras para decir qué consigue hacerte el oro. De nuevo, los neones se enamoran de ti y te persiguen. Y como ya han descubierto la magia de la curva que describes, se deslizan por ella con deleite. Se concentran en tu pelo, se escurren hacia tu nuca, donde algunos se separan hacia ambos hombros, para recorrer tus brazos, tus manos y acabar en la húmeda barra. Otros, más listos, siguen la línea de tu columna, descansan en tu cadera y ruedan por tu pierna estirada hacia el suelo, aferrándose a quedarse en tu zapato. Todos mueren, no obstante, cuando después de pagar, te desperezas de tu postura, tomas los vasos y giras para dirigirte a la oscuridad que ocupo. Saben que ya es inútil seguirte y se resignan a acompañarte mientras haya luz, a lo largo de la pista.

No hay mucha gente pero, aunque la hubiera, siempre te has apañado muy bien para escurrirte entre los cuerpos desatados en el baile, y eres ya un maestro con aquéllos que interrumpen tus pasos a conciencia. Basta una mirada de tus ojos para hacerles apartarse. Puede que justo debajo de la bola que corona la pista, el gris esté invadido de cientos de vetas de diversos colores, y sea tan magnético como la miel para las moscas, pero también puede ser de un frío que congela como el metal que recuerda. Y mil veces más amenazante. _Si no quieres salir escaldado, no te acerques, _dice sin ambages. Y aún no he conocido al primero que se haya atrevido a acercarse. Incluso yo me guardo muy mucho de arriesgarme cuando miras así, empañado de tormenta, a algún punto indefinido, pensando. Esperar a que se retiren las nubes es siempre lo más aconsejable.

Ahí estás, llegando. Como una pantera elegante te adentras en la zona más oscura y caminas con esa gracia del que se sabe nacido para ser admirado. Y, para no deshonrar la tradición, te admiro. No es que sea difícil. Tus ojos parecen relucir en medio de tan poca luz como los de un gato, y pienso que algún imprudente neón se ha quedado en ellos para torturarme. Finalmente te sientas junto a mí y me regalas tu sonrisa, lo único que me estaba faltando.

- ¿Embobado, Potter?

Sí, quizá es cierto que sí lo sabes… Pero no pienso admitirlo.

- Cansado más bien. Cada día tardas más, Malfoy.

- La próxima vez, levanta el culo del sofá y ve tú.

Tus labios se pierden en el borde del vaso y apuras un sorbo de Martini, yo te imito con el whisky que aumenta el calor que llevo en el pecho desde que salí de casa.

- Ya sabes que me imponen las multitudes y que..

- Tienes miedo a que alguien te reconozca y te adule hasta la diabetes. Sí, lo sé.

Sonrío. El hecho de que puedas terminar mis frases me recuerda a una inmensa complicidad, como la que Fred y George compartían. Me arrimo un poco más a tu lado y apoyo mi cabeza en tu hombro.

- Gracias por ir tú a buscarlas.

- Ya sabes que me debes un baile.

- Draco…

- Me da igual que te horrorice, es un trato.

Había pretendido olvidar que mi momento voyeurista tiene una clara contraparte. Dentro de un rato tendré que levantarme y bailar junto a ti esa música house que tanto le gusta a los muggles, y a la que yo sólo sé acompañar con saltitos y manotazos al aire. Eso hasta que te apiadas de mí y pegas tu cadera a la mía para guiar mis pasos. Bien pensado, quizá no resulte tan desagradable…

- Está bien. Trato. Pero cuando acabe la copa, no antes.

Asientes y pasas la mano por mi cintura, mientras bebes de nuevo. A tu Martini no le falta mucho para agotarse. Intentaré que mi Cutty Sark sea más longevo.

- ¿Qué quería aquel crío de la barra? Se marchó asustado cuando le contestaste…

- Quería saber la hora. Le dije que era la hora en la que los menores de edad deberían acostarse, y que era amigo del dueño.

- Cómo eres... No hace tanto que nosotros teníamos diecisiete.

- Siete largos años. Y no intentábamos ligar con mayores inalcanzables.

- No, nosotros nos comíamos a besos sin mirar a nadie más¿te acuerdas?

Me miras con la ceja levantada, con esa expresión de haber escuchado cualquier tontería. Enseguida, dejas la copa en la mesita a nuestros pies y quitas de mi mano la mía para hacer con ella lo mismo. Y sé que vas a hacerlo, vas a besarme para demostrar que en ningún momento hemos dejado de tener diecisiete, al menos no cuando se trata de nuestros labios en contacto. Y yo, que he lanzado la provocación, te espero dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias.

Cuando tu lengua se deja caer sensual sobre la mía dentro de mi boca, sé que es así, porque el mundo alrededor se desdibuja hasta no ser nada. Entre la suave caricia de tus labios, sólo alcanzo a recordar que hoy no le he dedicado mi sonrisa engreída a Kevin. Pero, mientras mi lengua se cuela entre tus dientes, sé que desprendo tanto, tanto orgullo que va a ser difícil que no pueda notarlo.

Aún sin ayuda de neones.

**FIN**


End file.
